


Crocheted Dief Doll

by look_turtles



Series: Crochet Doll [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Crochet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief as a doll</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crocheted Dief Doll

Title: Crocheted Dief Doll

I even gave him a little tail.  



End file.
